Inndig-O (Earth-616)
, , | Relatives = | Universe = Earth-616 | BaseOfOperations = Hala, Pama, Large Magellanic Cloud | Gender = Female | Height = | Weight = | Eyes = Blue | Hair = Red | UnusualSkinColour = Blue | UnusualFeatures = | Citizenship = Kree Empire | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = Accuser, pilot | Education = | Origin = Kree | PlaceOfBirth = Hala | Creators = Clint McElroy; Ig Guara | First = Marvel Team-Up Vol 4 5 | HistoryText = Inndig-O was a Kree Accuser and a member of Starforce Blue who came to Earth after picking up a distress beacon from a Kree star-cruiser that crashed landed on the planet. Inndig-O was allowed to enter the ship through the port entrance after knocking on it. She came into contact with Dr. Lawson, Captain Marvel, and Ms. Marvel who were ready for a fight but Inndig-O politely asked to come aboard just to ask a few questions. Inndig-O explained to them that her group's function was not like the original Starforce but was instead made up of members who represented different aspects of the Kree justice system. She wanted to find out how the star-cruiser was obtained and who was behind the activation of the Omni-Wave Projector. Lawson acknowledged that it was he who was responsible for fixing the technology and wondered if the Accuser was going to call in her team, but Inndig-O replied that they were already onboard as they decloaked in front of everyone. She introduced her team to them while their detainer Shatterax placed Lawson under arrest. Captain Marvel was about to blast Shatterax but Lawson told her to allow them to do their duty. Inndig-O wasted no time as she had her team set up a mock trial to judge Lawson for his potential crimes. Lawson pleaded guilty for everything they said he did and as Inndig-O confronted the Judge Major-L with this unprecedented confession, he was about to make his ruling when Lawson had Manuel and the Supremor attack Starforce while Carol knocked down Inndig-O to the ground with her own hammer. Danvers blamed Inndig-O and her team of trying to cause a new Kree invasion but she denied the accusation whole-hardheartedly. As the fight escalated, the Protector Yond-R stopped his fellow members as it was his job to defend the accused. Everyone found out later on that Lawson created a new Psyche-Magnitron to steal Starforce's powers making them as useless as humans as the Kree referred to them as "Paramecia". But the machine ended up being destroyed by Ms. Marvel after Carol distracted Lawson from activating it. Now with everything under control, Major-L found Lawson guilty all charges and was about to announce his sentencing when Inndig-O pleaded leniency for him after she listened to what had transpired in Lawson's life due to the machination's of the Kree. A sentence of 10 years of community service was enacted instead so Lawson went with Inndig-O and her team back to Hala to help them rebuild their society's technological needs. | Personality = | Powers = | Abilities = | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = Universal Weapon | Notes = | Trivia = | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = }} Category:Superhuman Strength Category:Superhuman Durability Category:Superhuman Stamina Category:Superhuman Speed Category:Armor Users Category:Teleporters Category:Strategists